Do You Dare?
by Pink-xXx-Kiss
Summary: AU, the war is over, Voldemort is defeated, everyone is friends, and the seventh year Sytherins and Gryffindors are going to play a little game in the room of requirement, with a little bit of verterism thrown in… :OneShot: Part One in The Dare Trilogy!


**The Dare Trilogy!  
**Part 1…

**Do You Dare?**

**Author:** Hana (Pink-xXx-Kiss)

**xXx Truth or Dare xXx**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this, EXCEPT; the (EVIL) plot bunnies, me, my friends…Mwahahahaaa…You are in my power! (My friends that is…) Apart from that I own nothing, NOTHING I tell you, so if you sue me you get only 21p…which is _lots_ of money…

**xXx Truth or Dare xXx**

**Synopsis: **AU, the war is over, Voldemort is defeated, every-one is friends, and the seventh year Sytherins and Gryffindors are going to play a little game in the room of requirement, with a little bit of verterism thrown in…

**xXx Truth or Dare xXx**

**Warnings: **Slash, Crudeness, Rudeness, and more…

**xXx Truth or Dare xXx**

**A/N: **OK, I have put my friends in here just for the enjoyment factor, and we all have our renamed selves and crushes/boyfriends/girlfriends with us.

**Truth or Dare xXx**

**A/N 2: **Big thanks to Sammy (Pink-exclamation-marks-YAY) for being my brill beta… (Hey that's alliteration…)

**xXx Truth or Dare xXx**

**People in Slytherin:  
**Draco Malfoy,  
Vincent Crabbe,  
Gregory Goyle,  
Blaize Zabini,  
Theodore Nott (Theo),  
Rueben DeWinters,  
Ashley DeWinters (Ash),  
Millicent Bullstrode (Millie),  
Pansy Parkinson,  
Samantha Phoenix (Sammy),  
Hana Pixie (Me),  
Kyla Sanchez,

**xXx Truth or Dare xXx**

**People in Gryffindor:  
**Harry Potter,  
Ron Weasley,  
Dean Thomas,  
Seamus Finnegan,  
Neville Longbottom,  
Darren Sherod,  
Hermione Granger,  
Parvati Patil,  
Lavender Brown.

**Truth or Dare xXx**

**Established couples: **  
Kyla and Ash,  
Seamus and Dean,

**xXx Truth or Dare xXx**

**Story: **It was part way through the winter term, and the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors had nothing to do Hermione suggested that they all went to the room of requirement to play "truth or Dare". Everyone else agreed, as the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were all friends now the war was over, and Voldemort was killed.

When they all got to the room of requirement Hermione got them all to sit down in a circle so they could all see and hear what was happening.

"Now, does everyone know how to play truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded or said "Yes" in response.

"Well," Hermione began, "It's going to be a little different today, we're going to play my special version, "_Love_ Truth or Dare"."

"And that differs from normal truth or dare, how?" said a deep, manly voice from the back of the room, it was Darren, a tall, manly, muscularly built Gryffindor. Sammy's heart fluttered at his voice. Sammy was an average height, long brown haired girl, with startling brown eyes and a shy mask, which hid a loud, bubbly personality, especially for a Slytherin.

"All the truths and Dares have to be love or relationship themed." Hermione replied "or similar" She added as an afterthought.

"Also, for truths you have to take a little bit of verterism first, so we know you're not lying." I piped up; I am average-tall in height, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and the giggliest Slytherin you'll ever meet!

"OK, we all ready?" Said a voice from the right-hand side of the room, this was Kyla, a short, determined, red-head from Slytherin, who happened to be going out with Ash, a tall, brunette, blue-eyed Slytherin boy, who's lap she was sitting in.

A chorus of yep's, yes's and yeah's filled the room. "Great," said Sammy, "I'll start. OK, Millie, truth or dare?"

Millie replied "truth."

"OK, do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" Sammy asked.

Millie blushed, "Yeah, my go, Neville, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Neville strongly, since the war he had lost his nervousness and his forgetfulness, and was now a strong personalityed guy.

"Right, I dare you to go up and kiss the person you fancy on the cheek." Millie said, with a minor smirk playing across her lips.

"Erm…" Neville said, but then got up crossed the room and kissed none other than Blaize on the cheek. Both boys' blushed, but Blaize pulled Neville in for a proper kiss, so the game continued with Neville in Blaize's lap.

"Rueben, truth or dare?" Neville asked.

"Truth," Rueben replied. Rueben was a very tall, very browned, very nice Slytherin, he was _almost_ Gryffindor material, but the cheeky smile he possessed ruled that out. He was also the twin of Ash, same hair, same eyes, and the same tan. Only the height of them allowed you to tell them apart, Ash was tall, but Rueben was VERY tall!

"Fine, do you fancy one of the Slytherin girls in this room?" Neville asked with a cheeky grin that he must have gained with his new personality, or his new boyfriend.

"Yeah," Rueben replied with his trade mark cheeky smile. "Um, Hana, truth or dare?"

My heart leapt, he asked **me**. "Truth," I replied, sending _him_ a cheeky grin.

"Would you kiss someone in this room?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, blushing, _OMG he can see me blushing at the question, _Ithought"So, Blaize, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Stated Blaize, showing his daring side.

"Blaize, I dare you to e on Neville." I said confidently.

"Fine," he said back, "that is, if it's ok with you Neville?" he asked his boyfriend. Neville nodded, so Blaize performed a e, on Neville's lap. After a bit he said; "Draco, truth or dare?" But he kept on dancing for Neville who was enjoying it.

"Dare." Draco replied at once.

"OK, I dare you to…go sit in your crushes lap." Blaize said with a smirk.

"Bstd" he said to Blaize, who knew full well who Draco's crush was, and knew Draco wasn't ready to tell them about it yet. Draco then got up and went over to where the golden trio were sitting, and sat down on his arch-enemy's (until a few months ago) lap. There were gasps from around the room, everyone thought the ice prince was straight, and they had all thought he was heading for 'Mione. But oh no the Slytherin prince wasn't straight as a wand at all!

"Dean," said Draco, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dean responded.

"Right, I dare you to French kiss your boyfriend, right here, right now." Draco said knowingly.

"How did you know?" asked a stunned Dean.

"I think everyone knew, it was a bit obvious." Said Draco looking around the room seeing everyone agreeing with him.

"Fine then," said Dean, and began to French-kiss Seamus, both of whom had a blissful expression on their faces. "OK," said Dean, pulling away for a second, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hermione smiled.

"'Mione, would you go out with Ron if he asked you?" it was Deans turn to look smug now.

"Yes," said a deeply blushing Hermione.

So Ron jumped at the chance to say, "'Mione, will you, will you go out with me?"

"Sure Ron." She said leaning over behind Harry to give Ron a quick peck on the cheek, it was now Ron's turn to blush. "Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," pansy shouted enthusiastically. "And make it a good one," she added.

"Got it," Hermione began, "I dare you to…French who you fancy."

"Btch," Pansy said, her and Hermione had become good friends since the war and Hermione knew who it was she fancied, she also knew that Pansy didn't want everyone to know her preference. Pansy got up, and walked over to her best friend, Millie, and Frenched her, with a smile on both girls lips, they pulled apart.

"I guess this means we should go out, yeah?" Pansy questioned.

"Yes," replied a very happy Millie.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Dare, definitely," said Ron eyes locked with 'Mione's

"Right then," Pansy began and thought _what would annoy him most? Ah yes, he still isn't fond of Draco. _"Ron, I dare you to kiss Draco, on the mouth." She laughed at both boys' disgusted faces.

Ron thenquickly kissed Draco on the mouth, and then spat into the bin, "Yuck," he said, "Now, Harry, truth or dare mate?"

"Dare, mate, definitely, dare." Said Harry.

"OK then, I dare you to kiss Draco, on lips, with tongues," Ron looked disgusted at his dare but wondered if Harry would really do it.

"Thanks a lot mate." Harry said with a smile, and Frenched the blonde in his lap, Draco looked shocked, but with deep pleasure. Finally they pulled away, "Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Parvati.

"Parvati, do you have a major crush on someone in this room?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Parvati. "Vince, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Vince said.

"Are you a virgin?" Parvati asked.

"Yes," said an embarrassed Vince.

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked a wondering Hermione, not something you see everyday.

"Slytherins are meant to lose their virginity by 16, not after, yet a lot of us still are virgins, are parents however don't know this, if they did they would make sure we weren't," said Draco with a slight shiver of fear, another thing you don't see everyday. Every Gryffindor looked shocked, they knew being in Slytherin was roses and cream, but this, this was horrible, Lavender nearly fainted.

"Um, Lavender, you ok?" asked a worried Vince.

"What?" asked Lavender, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"Good," said Vince, "So, truth or dare, Lavender?"

"Oh dare me," said a cheeky grinned Lavender.

"Fine I dare you to go sit in lap of the one you fancy, and hold their hand for the rest of this game." Said Vince wondering who she'd go to.

"Sure thing, big boy," she got up walked over to Vince himself and sat down taking his hand. Vince looked pleasantly surprised. "Greg, truth or dare?" she asked the boy sitting next to her and Vince.

"Truth." Said Greg.

"OK, have I got a good one for you," Lavender said, "Greg, have you ever shagged a boy before?"

"Yes," said the embarrassed Greg. "Kyla, truth or dare?"

"Oh dare," replied Kyla with a grin.

"Kyla I dare you to pole dance for Ash" said Greg with a smirk, he knew she objected to pole dancing.

"Bstd, you're gunna regret this," Kyla snapped, before transfiguring her robes into an ensemble suitable for pole dancing, transfiguring the bin into a pole, and then began to dance. After a while she stopped, and collapsed into Ash's lap.

"Happy now?" she spat at Greg.

"Yeah…" Greg said.

"Don't worry, babe, you were great," I said.

"Thanks Han, OK Rueben, truth or dare?" Kyla questioned.

"Dare me girl, dare me," Rueben said.

"Right then Rueben," Kyla started, "I dare you to … strip to your boxers" she smirked.

"Btch" he said, but removed his robes, then his shirt, then his trousers. Then he said, "Are _you_ happy now?"

"Yeah," said the still smirking Kyla. "But you can now only out your robes back on over the top."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, "Darren, truth or dare."

"Dare," Darren said smirking.

"Ready?" Reuben asked rhetorically, "I dare you to go sit in the lap of you crush, French them, and then stay there for the rest of the game, holding their hand. But you can have them in your lap after wards if you prefer."

"OK," Darren got up, sauntered over to where Sammy was sitting, sat in her lap, Frenched her, and then moved her into his lap and held her hands, with his arms around her waist in an almost embrace. Sammy was minorly blushing.

Once they were comfortable, Darren said, "Ash, I truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ash said.

"Do you _really _love Kyla?" Reuben asked.

"Well yes, of course, but who can say what tomorrow will bring?" Ash replied philosophly. "Now Sammy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sammy responded.

"OK, Sammy, do you fancy Darren?" Ash asked with a wicked grin.

"Yes," said Sammy returning the grin. "Has everybody had a go now?" asked Sammy.

Yes's, etc came from around the room, "Great, so when shall we meet next?"

**xXx Truth or Dare xXx**

**A/N:** Couples at end of Do you Dare;  
Harry and Draco,  
Sammy and Darren,  
Kyla and Ash,  
Seamus and Dean,  
Neville and Blaize,  
Lavender and Vince,  
Hermione and Ron,  
Millie and Pansy.

**A/N 2: **People not in couples are;  
Hana (Me),  
Rueben,   
Parvati,  
Greg.  
…to find out goes out with whom, review. Because if I get three reviews (Come on I'm being nice here, I only need one more review!) I will post the sequel; _Dare to Sing_. Sound good? Please review to find out. ;


End file.
